


Bloody Babysitter

by nondenomifan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: British Slang, Coarse British Words, Gen, Mild Language, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondenomifan/pseuds/nondenomifan
Summary: Spike's feeling useless. Giles is feeling useless. Spike has been put under Giles's care, and neither is entirely pleased with the idea.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Spike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Bloody Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not make any profit from this. All rights to the original characters and situations of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all their affiliates during the original broadcast and any available syndication or production since.  
>  **Prompt:** "headaches/migraines"  
>  **Word Count:** 510 (acc. to MS Word)  
>  **Spoilers:** Up to, including, and beyond S4E7 "The Initiative" (except the post-series comics)  
>  **Author's Notes:** (Some canon timeline/dialogue writer's license taken.) Concrit is welcome and appreciated. Empty praise is also welcome, of course! Please, no deconstructive criticism (e.g., "This stinks," "Did you even watch the series?"). If you have a complaint about my writing, please give me details so I can improve. Thank you!

* * *

  
"I never did get that brandy," Spike called from Giles's bathtub, tugging on his wrist and ankle chains in an effort to see the rest of the house.  
  
"How sad for you," came Giles's deadpan response from--it sounded like the wet bar. _The bastard!_  
  
"You're gonna drink it without sharing? Bloody rude, that. I'm the one with the skull-cracking migraines."  
  
"I'm a Watcher, not a bloody babysitter," Giles grumbled to himself.  
  
"Babysitter?" Spike objected. "Who said I needed a bloody babysitter? You're supposed to be protecting me, you berk!"  
  
"Oh? Why, pray tell, should I do that?"  
  
"I gave you valuable information!" Spike tugged at his chains again, harder this time.  
  
"Which remains to be seen."  
  
"Oi!" Spike rested temporarily, fuming through his nostrils out of the one involuntary habit his body never lost. He then leaned forward again, rattling the chains with purpose. "At least put the telly on. _Passions_ is on. Timmy's down a bloody well, and if you make me miss it, I'll--"  
  
"Erm, actually, no," Giles corrected him, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door and wiping the lenses of his round wire-rimmed glasses with a handkerchief. "That episode aired while you were apparently indisposed in the holding cells of these mysterious militia types."  
  
"I missed it???" Spike sputtered, and then clamped his lips closed in a pout. "Well, that's just ducky." He focused his anger on the messenger. "How is it that _you_ saw it, _Watcher?_? Weren't you supposed to be watching the Slayer?"  
  
"I've been sacked. I help her when I can, but--" Giles stopped and shook his head. "Why am I explaining this to you? You're over 200 years old, a vampire, and you're taking the piss out of _me_ for watching the same soap opera?"  
  
"I'm a creature of the night. Can't go out during the day, so I have to fill the time." He glared at Giles. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I've just said--"  
  
"You got sacked by the Council, yeah--" Spike nodded-- "but you're too much of a daft ponce to allow yourself any fun. So, I ask again--"  
  
"I always assumed vampires slept during the day," Giles interrupted, squinting at Spike as he replaced his newly clean glasses on his face.  
  
"That's where you'd be wrong." Spike shifted in the tub, grunting with discomfort. "Are you gonna switch on the telly or not?"  
  
Giles sighed, reached above the foot end of the bathtub, and turned the right-hand knob below the portable television's screen until it hummed to life.  
  
"It's an old one and doesn't get much of a picture--"  
  
"Hush, now!" Spike waved him off, then said quickly, "Could you up the volume a tad?"  
  
"You were obviously absent the day they taught use of the word please," Giles murmured and did as Spike asked.  
  
" _Thank_ you," Spike said with an exaggerated sweet smile.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now who's the berk?" With that, he left Spike to watch his telly and returned to his brandy...which he was not about to share.

* * *


End file.
